Admit
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Cobb interrupts one of Arthur's dreams...and Arthur isn't happy. Enjoy. x Review please :
1. Confrontation

**Title:** Admit  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur & Eames  
**Warnings:** None really apart from that it is SLASH.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Disclaimer:** Chris Nolan owns Inception along with Earthur :) who were played gorgeously by Tom Hardy & Joseph Gordon-Levitt.

* * *

BANG!

Arthur's eyes snapped open.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Arthur yelled across the room. He was awake now and nothing would put him back to sleep. He had gone to sleep, through a sedative but Cobb had thought it very funny to come and join him. With that everything seemed to go… well… wrong.

"The curiosity was too much to cope with" he said with a sly smile and Arthur rolled his eyes. "You look interesting asleep. Your guards are down"

"Found anything interesting?" he demanded ignoring the last statement. One thing Arthur hated was people interfering in his personal space.

"Didn't know you are a romantic" Cobb said sitting up from the lay back chair. Arthur returned to his passive and no expression face. He was hiding again: from Cobb.

"Oh no, you don't! You're talking about this" Cobb pressed getting up from his seat and walking over swiftly to Arthur. Arthur had seen Cobb do this before but the conversation was always cut off by something a little more important, usually gun fire. Arthur tensed as Cobb put both hands on either side of his chair. He had been subject to experiments a lot of the time because he trusted Cobb, right now, he wasn't so sure.

"Tell me" Cobb demanded, it wasn't whiny but it wasn't that aggressive. The two of them cope with each other, by this Arthur means: he tells Cobb to calm down.

"No" Arthur said simply, he knew how much this would aggravate his friend but he wasn't going to admit what he knew Cobb already found out.

"Why?" he asked, almost childishly. This was worse than their arguments which seemed to happen more when under inception then out.

But Arthur is stronger. He has lost count of the times he has had Cobb up against a wall for going a little too far. He has seen the flicker across his friend's face and he pulled back feeling ashamed. They could tear each other apart but would want to have the other to hold them back.

But this sensation Arthur felt creeping around him, the guilt of what Cobb saw. It was almost unbearable because the man wasn't talking. He was just looking at him. He was trying to read through him, trying to get beneath his exterior. Arthur wasn't having it. He stood up quick enough to shock Cobb at his movement but not enough to push him off his feet. The man was too alert for that.

"Arthur-" Cobb said. Arthur stopped in his tracks. He was walking over to the table where his files were to get away from the heat that was building up. When Cobb said his name blinked very slowly. Normally when Cobb wanted something from Arthur or he wanted him to do something he looked at him, and said it. Not this time. Arthur swiveled in his place to look at Cobb. The man stood there, looking almost like a little lost boy. Arthur adjusted his tie and then walked slowly back to Cobb. It was then he realized how cold the room had got, they were the only ones there, everyone else had gone home. They stood away from each other, like they do when they are with other people.

"Sorry" Cobb said hitting him lightly on the arm. Arthur comically winced.

"You abuse me" he said without humor shaking his head.

"Sorry about that too" Cobb said putting both hands on Arthur's forearms and clapping them.

"Forgiven" Arthur said, wishing he would stop… touching him.

"Good. But…" Cobb mused as he walked backward so his form was outlined in the light that was fading from the tinted windows.

"Really...Eames?" he asked and Arthur decided to throw the one thing to indicate that he _was_ just dreaming about it, his loaded di.

It bounced off a smirking Cobb and hit the floor, landing on a 6.

Shit.

* * *

_Well well well... do you get it or not... are you puzzled or do you think it's good. Review and answers might become clear in next chapter. :D_


	2. Surreal

Arthur woke up with a start. He was at his desk with the needle still in his arm. Yanking the needle off (he was used to the pain and ache) he was oblivious to the form standing at the door. Grabbing his die from his pocket he tossed it. _This_ was reality. He knew now. Relief spilled over him in a hot wave.

"Are you okay?" the voice he didn't want to hear said. It was very British. It was dripping with charisma. It was Eames.

"Yes I'm fine" Arthur lied. Eames made a noise and walked toward the desk. He was not accepting the answer he had got, not now, not ever.

"Arthur, darling" and Arthur winced at the phrase "you are a terrible liar. What happened?" he asked more softly. Arthur avoided eye contact with Eames who moved so that it could be made.

"A dream within a dream. Scared me a little" Arthur said, restricting the information. Eames, the typical humanist, didn't buy this as the whole answer.

"Right. Well tell me about it?" Eames asked he had a slight smile on his face. Arthur didn't know whether Eames got off on his distress, sometimes he believed that to be true.

"Cobb interrupted a dream of mine and we had this argument because I wouldn't admit to what he had seen and I threw my die at him. That's when I woke up… again," Arthur said. Eames' lips twitched and eyes flashed with something unreadable, and this was Eames.

"What had Cobb supposedly seen?" Eames asked and when Arthur picked up a pen, trying to ignore the question by working, Eames prised the pen away from him.

"That's not the point," he said, even though it clearly was. Eames huffed.

"Oh darling are you this annoying to the people you care about?" he asked and Arthur had to think about that statement before replying.

"No I'm not. I do it especially for you" he had intended a full sarcastic comment but that didn't happen, the truth slipped in – ever so slightly. Eames chuckled, returning to the charming schoolboy he once was.

"Glad to hear it pet" and he got up. Arthur frowned as Eames disappeared past his vision spectrum.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked gripping the table. He was nervous when Eames was near him, but Arthur couldn't see him.

"I had an interesting conversation with Cobb the other day" Eames said lowly. Arthur didn't trust that tone, one bit. Especially when the air that was exhaled during it wafted across his ear and neck. That didn't bother him at all. Of course not…. oh shit. "You want to know what he said?" Eames asked lifting his voice as though it was an actual question. Arthur knew that Eames would tell him anyway so kept silent.

"He says, he thinks you're attracted to me. Now would you classify that as a yes, or a no?" Eames asked. Arthur tensed. Why was this reality, why couldn't he be dreaming this? He wasn't going to say anything, anything he would probably say would incriminate him.

"That wasn't what you and Cobb were having that conversation about in your dream was it? He didn't see something he shouldn't have, did he? Darling?" Arthur took a deep breath and finally said:

"No" which Eames read through instantly and spinning the chair around the grin on his face was feral.

"Oh really? So you're not attracted to me?" Eames breathed and Arthur bit his lip shaking his head firmly. Eames, rather than being his usual 'move on' self seemed put out.

"Well then…" he said leaning even closer to Arthur. " Prove it"


	3. Arthur & Eames

"Eames go - a – way," Arthur said pronouncing each part of the word as though it was for the mentally challenged. He knew it wouldn't do any good, he knew Eames wouldn't go away. He tried his best at a 'fuck off' look, which didn't have the effect he had hoped. It worked on people like Yusuf and sometimes Ariadne, even Cobb left him alone once in a while when Arthur gave him that look. But no, not Eames, Eames wanted something and he was going to get it.

"I will stand here all night if I have to" Eames pushed and Arthur just looked at him. Hoping that his face wasn't giving away the very explosive reaction, that was boiling up inside.

"All I said was prove it. Push me off then. I have seen you do that before. You want me to leave you alone, push me off. Simple" Eames said to carefree for Arthur's liking. Even though the man was very good at his charm and somehow his elegance, he didn't want to get into a fight with him. This was reality so all injuries would stick. Plus he couldn't actually move, his body was glued to the chair. A smile sliced across Eames' face once again. Arthur wasn't sure if it had gone and come back or what, Eames was the sort of person who had a smile the same as a Cheshire cat.

"Can't do it, can you?" Eames said silkily and Arthur glared at him.

"Don't want to hurt you" he replied and a grin tugged at his lips, but he forced it away. He was losing this battle inch, by inch... but Arthur was not one to give up.

"Always the gentleman" Eames complimented and Arthur rolled his eyes. "What? You're like me, but have got more manners with everyone and are always extremely tidy" at the last bit Eames tugged at the tie around Arthur's neck. Basic reaction reflex batted Eames' hand away, and he received a smirk.

"Never a hair or shirt cuff out of place" Eames breathed. Arthur was the one to huff, it was getting very uncomfortable sitting in one place, especially when that place was a very hard desk chair.

"I'm not like you Eames. If I was… you are just narcissistic. Which doesn't prove much" Arthur was finding it easier to respond now that Eames had dropped the question from before.

"No, it means I have good taste" Eames retorted and Arthur's eyes reverted onto the Englishman's face. His eyes were lidded like normal. He was about to ask: What? When that question received an answer.

"You are good at what you do Arthur dear, but you lack imagination" Eames said gruffly and he lent off the chair, flexing his arms. Arthur felt cold now that the man had moved, body heat – to body heat had helped.

"I'm still not sure what you're saying" Arthur stated and Eames sighed.

"Arthur, why am I still here?" Eames asked simply.

"What, alive on this planet? I have no clue how you have survived all this time" Arthur said, enabling his somewhat snobbish tone that he normally does when people ask him STUPID questions… like that one.

"No, I mean why am I still here now? It's 12:05 am precisely and you are still working, well sleeping actually, and I am the only one left – apart from yourself. Why is that?" Eames asked. Arthur had followed the whole sentence and focused purely on figuring it out.

"Do you know when you're concentrating your eyes dilate ever so slightly?" Eames asked. Arthur went wide-eyed.

"How do you-" he began but Eames cut him off.

"Well one answer would be, because I am a forger, I'm skilled in picking up little details about people, details they might not even notice they do, but if I don't do them; someone else might get a little edgy" Eames finished off look directly at Arthur; he was now leaning on a foundation pillar with both hands in his pockets. It was typical Eames body language.

"The other answer is" Eames started but he stopped and Arthur saw a flicker across the man's eyes. "I take my time to register these things about you. As much as I appear to take the mickey out of you, I would rather see that glare when _I_ tip your chair because, I like to think you reserve it just for me" Eames let out. Arthur didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know if this was one of Eames' jokes… no Eames couldn't last this long one surely. Eames yawned… Arthur noted a fake side of that yawn.

"Well pet, I think I'm going to head home. I advise you to do the same, you look bloody awful" Eames said and he leaned off the pillar and began to walk away. Arthur found movement in his legs and voice.

"Eames" he called and he got up very slowly, watching the man's back. The man turned.

"You were right. That conversation Cobb and I had, in my dream, does have something to do with it" Arthur couldn't bring himself to elaborate, because he would feel like a prat, and he didn't want that happening, not in front of Eames. Eames seemed to be working out what Arthur had just said. Arthur knew he had figured it out when that feral smile was back again.

* * *

_Want to know more? Review please, I like reviews they are cool. _

_I fear I have made Arthur a bit weirder than he is... if you think I have say so :D  
_


End file.
